Noctem
by Caroline Fowl
Summary: Hay algo allá afuera, algo que contagia a todos, algo que muerde, que gruñe y nunca está satisfecho. La oscuridad se apodera del mundo y nadie, sin importar la sangre que fluye por sus venas, está a salvo.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las criaturas, ni los hechizos, ni todo aquello que reconozcan. Sin embargo la historia, o la trama son propiedad intelectual puramente sacada de mi retorcida cabeza, así que no se vale copiar, o les caerá la maldición del ladrón.

Como esto es sólo un prólogo, les explico de qué va la cosa: me imaginé una historia entre lo Harry Potter y lo Walking Dead. Después me dí cuenta de lo fácil que le sería sobrevivir a un mago en ese contexto y compliqué un poquito las cosas, sólo un poco. Soy fan del Dramione, así que espero pronto meter un poco de ello en esta historia. Este es el capitulo prueba y no espero la gran cosa, pero me hace mucha ilusión leer comentarios. Sé que es una lata estar esperando a que actualicen pero prometo hacer un esfuerzo enorme para publicar al menos dos veces por semana. Pinky Promise. Sin más por el momento, los dejo a que lean el primer capitulo de una retorcida historia.

* * *

1

Miedo: Sensación de angustia provocada por la presencia de un peligro real o imaginario.

El teléfono sonó lejano en los sueños de la joven castaña que dormía plácidamente ajena a cualquier perturbación. El reloj en la mesilla de noche marcaba las tres de la mañana con veintiun minutos. La habitación reflejaba lo ordenada y pulcra que era su dueña; no había rastro de polvo, ni cosa fuera del lugar que le correspondía. Bueno casi cualquier cosa, pues en el escritorio cercano al ventanal había un desorden de papeles y una taza con restos de café frío.

El silencio fue interrumpido de nuevo por el timbre de teléfono. La joven se rovolvió en sueños, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo y suavizándolo casi al instante. Había tenido una jornada pesada y no creía necesario contestar a cualquier llamado hasta dentro de algunas horas, así que después del tercer timbre decidió dejar que la contestadora hiciera el trabajo y se relajó para seguir durmiendo.

-Hola, está hablando a la casa de Hermione Granger, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono.-dijo el aparato para después dejar sonar un ¡bip! largo.

-¿Herms? ¿Herms, estás ahí? Soy Harry. Sé que no son horas de...- el monólogo se interrumpió cuando la dueña descolgó el auricular. Se había despertado presa de una sozobra que no supo explicar en cuanto escuchó el primer_ "¿Herms?" _reconociendo el timbre de su mejor amigo y la preocupación que este emitía.

-¿Hola? ¿Harry, estás bien?- una chispa de inquietud elevó un par de octavas su voz, haciendo que sonara más aguda de lo que en realidad era.

-Eh, sí.- carraspeó un momento, inseguro de cómo continuar- Sí, estoy bien. Hermione, ¿recuerdas el bolsito de cuentas de hace cinco años?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó por un momento a la joven que frunció el ceño en actitud interrogativa. ¿Que si recordaba el bolsito de cuentas? Por supuesto. Era ese bolsito en el que prácticamente llevaban todas sus pertenencias de un lado a otro cuando huían de Voldemort y sus seguidores. ¿Pero a qué venía esa pregunta a esa hora de la madrugada?

-Claro, Harry- respondió y esperó a que este se explicara.

-Bien, necesito que hagas algo similar y empaques lo necesario. Paso por ti en treinta minutos.- le dijo en tono apresurado. A lo lejos se escuchaba un bullicio imposible de identificar.

-¿Necesario para qué? ¿Necesario para _quién_?- preguntó una alarmada Hermione.

-Sólo... no sé... algo como la última vez. Tengo que colgar, paso por ti en treinta minutos.- y colgó.

Un frío que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura del ambiente invadió a la chica. En su mente resonaban las palabras _"algo como la última vez"_ haciendo un eco que se amplificaba más y más en la medida en que pensaba en la gravedad que estas cinco simples palabras conllevaban.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, su respiración se tornó agitada y se sorprendió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Casi mecánicamente presionó el botón de apagado del teléfono que aún sostenía en la mano y hechó a un lado las cobijas que la habían mantenido cubierta hasta entonces.

Su mente, después de la sorpresa inicial, empezó a trabajar con asombroso aplomo. Sentía terror, pero ese no era el momento para la histeria. _Bolsito de cuentas. Bolsito de cuentas. _Repetía estas tres palabras mentalmente como si de un mantra se tratara, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Se dirigió a su armario y se vistió con los primeros jeans que vió. Llevaba aún la camiseta del pijama, pero no le importó demasiado; parecía una playera como cualquier otra. Se calzó las zapatillas deportivas negras y recogió su cabello en un moño desprolijo.

Se dirigió a su mesilla de noche y tomó su varita. El reloj digital marcaba en números verdes las tres con veintisiete. Con voz apremiante comenzó a conjurar hechizos y de pronto, de todas partes de la casa comenzaron a volar objetos para apostarse a sus pies. Sin una mueca más allá de la determinación tomó un bolso tejido, casi del mismo tamaño al de cuentas que había perdido hace un par de años y le aplicó un hechizo para agrandarlo por dentro.

Metódicamente comenzó a guardar un objeto tras otro. El bolsito, que desde hacía tiempo debía estar repleto, no mostraba señal alguna de llenarse. En el iban desapareciendo toda suerte de objetos variados, desde ropa, cobijas y artículos de aseo personal, hasta libros y frascos llenos de pociones de todos los colores.

Vió el trabajo que había dejado a medio terminar y un absurdo sentimiento de culpa se instaló en su pecho. Si las cosas eran tan graves como lo que Harry había insinuado, no le daría tiempo de terminar los escritos. Y había pocas cosas que desesperaran a Hermione como un trabajo a medio hacer. Desechó la idea de intentar acabarlo, después de todo aún tenía otras cosas qué hacer.

Si algo había aprendido de la última vez es que más valía tener conservas enlatadas por si llegaba a faltar la comida a dónde quiera que fueran. Así que sin pensárselo comenzó a recolectar todas las latas que había en la alacena y las metió al bolso, ligero gracias a un hechizo, que ya cargaba cruzado al pecho.

Se dirigió al sótano e hizo algo similar con los utensilios para acampar y la tienda de campaña respectivamente. Dudó un instante al ver el rifle de caza que Ron había adquirido en una de sus excursiones en el mundo muggle. Se encogió de hombros para desacerse de la sensación de inomodidad que permeaba en ella, y lo guardó con sumo cuidado. Nunca le habían gustado las armas a pesar de que su padre le fascinaba ir al club a practicar tiro cuando era pequeña. Pero si las cosas iban mal, prefería pecar de prevenida que tener que lidiar con algo terrible sin armas suficientes para defenderse.

Vió su reloj y descubrió que aún le sobraban cinco minutos antes de que su amigo llegara. Así que hizo lo que hasta ese momento había estado evitando a toda costa, y se puso a pensar en lo que su amigo quiso decir cuando llamó. _"Algo como la última vez" _ significaba que no estaban a salvo, significaba que tendrían que volver a moverse continuamente, significaba no dormir una noche y otra tampoco porque el mal, o lo que sea, estaba acechando ahí afuera. Pero ¿quién? _¿qué_ era aquello a lo que debían enfrentarse esta vez?


End file.
